1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device package and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a leadframe-type semiconductor device package and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor dies are conventionally enclosed in plastic packages which provide protection from hostile environments and provide electrical interconnection between a semiconductor die and an underlying substrate such as a printed circuit board (PCB) or motherboard. Such semiconductor package may comprise a metal leadframe having a die pad and a number of leads surrounding the die pad, an integrated circuit or semiconductor die, adhesive material to attach the semiconductor die to the die pad, bonding wires that electrically connect input/output (I/O) pads or contacts on the semiconductor die to individual leads of the leadframe, and a hard plastic encapsulant material which covers the aforesaid components and forms the exterior of the semiconductor package. In addition, such semiconductor package may further include an electrically conductive housing which is grounded and secured to the exterior of the semiconductor package to shield the semiconductor package from electromagnetic interference (EMI).
The leadframe is the central supporting structure of such semiconductor package, and is typically fabricated by chemically etching or mechanically stamping a metal strip. A leadframe package has advantages such as low manufacturing costs, high reliability, and so forth. However, a leadframe package may not satisfy the demands brought on by developments in the field of integrated circuits, which now involve greater numbers of I/O connections and smaller sizes.
Therefore, it would be desirable to develop a semiconductor package capable of reducing the footprint and the package size and has the advantages of lower electric resistance and inductance, and greater electric capacity.